thepenumbrapodcastfandomcom-20200213-history
Peter Nureyev
Peter Nureyev is a charismatic, quick thinking master thief who hails from the streets of Brahma. He first crossed paths with Juno Steel under the alias Rex Glass, using Juno as a way to get into the Kanagawa Mansion and obtain the Death Mask of Grimpotheuthis. Early Life Peter grew up on the streets of Brahma, and was adopted by Mag, a thief and rebel, when he was very young. Mag aimed to take down the oppressive Guardian Angel System that defended the floating city of New Kinshasa from the squalor on Brahma, and Peter was recruited into that cause. Mag told him a story about Peter's father, a brave man who posed as a constable in order to get down to Brahma and pass the plans for the Guardian Angel System on to Mag. Mag also claimed that Peter's father did this to hide Peter on Brahma, away from his childhood home on New Kinshasa. In the story, Peter's father was shot before he could enact his plan, but years later Mag found Peter on the streets and recognized the resemblance immediately. Mag taught Peter how to be a thief. The two were close, working well as a team while undercover, often posing as father and son. Peter found it hard to imagine that Mag would ever retire, and claimed that he would never do as much, instead making his name famous across the stars. Upon seeing the square and hearing the music on New Kinshasa, Peter felt he remembered his life there before his father left him on Brahma. During Mag and Peter's infiltration of the Guardian Angel Core, Mag's plan to crash New Kinshasa into Brahma was fully revealed. Peter protested strongly, expressing his concern for his childhood home, and the two had an argument, in which it came out that Mag had lied about ever meeting Peter's father, and indeed Peter ever having lived on New Kinshasa. Angry at Mag's lies, Peter refused to help him take down the city. He was sure that this was too much of a sacrifice and that even if he didn't have family on New Kinshasa, somebody did, and that was enough of a reason. Peter drew a knife on Mag and demanded he turn around and face him. Mag refused to fight Peter, so he stabbed him to death. Peter replaced the reactor, and when he was identified by the constables that found him, vowed to return should the tyranny of the Guardian Angel System continue. He renounced his old name and disappeared with the appropriate level of flair. History Season 1 Juno Steel and the Case of the Murderous Mask (Part 1) and (Part 2); Update (Part 1) and (Part 2) Peter went on to spend his time as a thief for hire, and was eventually hired to steal the Mask of Grimpotheuthis from Croesus Kanagawa for Miasma. After being interrupted during his attempted robbery, he went undercover as Agent Rex Glass of Dark Matters in order to steal the Mask from under Juno Steel's nose. Season 2 '''He's back y'all, knees up and booty popped!!! ''He says "Hello, Juno, it's been a while." ' Season 3 Returning to the name "Peter Ransom," his alias on Brahma, Peter becomes a member of the Aurinko Crime Family. Personality Nureyev comes off as rather confident and slightly camp. He is rather flirtatious and "acts solely in his own self-interest." He changes his speaking patterns and behavioral patterns often, as he spends most of his time pretending to be someone else. However, in Juno Steel and the Man in Glass (Part 1), we hear Peter in the role of narrator for the first time, and hear his internal thoughts. His tendency to compartmentalize becomes apparent, and he reinforces his love of freedom and flexibility. Hurt by Juno's departure in Juno Steel and the Final Resting Place, Peter is irritated and impatient with Juno, avoiding interacting with him and suppressing his persistent attraction. Abilities Having been trained under Mag, Nureyev has proven himself to be a master thief in every way. He is incredibly cunning, able to quickly read a room and plan his actions from there. He can also easily adapt his plans as things go awry. Most notably, he has the ability to disappear from sight, using whatever he has on hand or the general layout of the room. Even after being arrested, Nureyev was able to escape a police car after stripping the officers down and handcuffing them together on the side of the road. Nureyev is also a skilled fighter, showing particular finesse with knives and daggers. Nureyev is quite competent at disguising himself, having gone through multiple personas and personalities for various jobs, to the point where even Juno questions if the Nureyev he knows is the "true" Nureyev. He usually takes on a name that holds a royal or high-ranking connotation, such as Duke or Rex. Based on extensive research on his target, he can use what information he has to manipulate and charm his way to his goals, and many people find themselves enamored by him. After season three he gained the ability of being rude to Juno. List of Aliases Relationships Juno Steel Nureyev's relationship with Juno Steel can only be described as complicated. He originally joins Juno Steel under the guise of Dark Matters Agent Rex Glass, using him as a way to get into the Kanagawa mansion and retrieve the Mask of Grimpotheuthis for Miasma. Under this persona, Glass is openly flirtatious with Juno, much to the detective's chagrin. However, Juno eventually deduces that Nureyev is attempting to steal the mask and arrests him. Nureyev offers Juno an opportunity to travel with him throughout the galaxy, but Juno refuses. Nureyev evidently falls in love with Juno, or at least trusts him enough to give him his true name. Nureyev later runs into Juno as Valles Vicky's contact on Martian artifacts. No longer acting under a persona, Nureyev is far less flirtatious than Glass, but still demonstrates his love and trust for Juno in other ways. He brings Juno with him to Engstrom's casino to attempt to find a way to break into the train that held the Egg of Puris. The two manage to retrieve the Egg of Puris, but are then intercepted by Miasma. Juno expresses concern about the fact that he barely knows who Nureyev is and, thus, does not know whether to trust him. After the two are forced to partake in Miasma's mindreading experiments, Nureyev encourages Juno to reach into his memories, hoping that Juno might trust him more that way. Juno manages to dig through Nureyev's memories of Mag and New Kinshasa and grows to trust Nureyev for who he is. The two later escape from Miasma, and Juno traps himself behind a door under the idea that the Egg will kill both him and Miasma. Nureyev is distressed, banging on the door and crying that Juno does not have to go through this alone. Once the bomb goes off and Nureyev enters the room, he finds Juno alive and reacts in shock and relief. The two spend the night together, with Nureyev extending his offer to go explore the stars yet again. However, he also states that if Juno never wants to see his face again, he will understand. Juno tentatively agrees to go with Nureyev, but Juno ends up leaving in the middle of the night. They are reunited when they both join the Aurinko Crime Family. Mag Mag was something of a father figure to Nureyev, taking in the orphaned boy at a young age. He would tell Peter the story of when he met his father often, telling Peter he had been an incredible thief. Mag was also a mentor to Peter, teaching him how to steal, while hiding from the Guardian Angel System. When Peter and Mag attempted to take down the GAS, Peter found out that Mag had been lying to him. Mag had never met Peter's father, and he had also planned to take down the GAS by turning of the levitation reactor and sending it crashing into Brahma. Peter didn't agree with Mag's plan as it was at the cost of the lives of an entire city, and attacked him when he refused to call it off. Mag refused to fight Peter because he considered him to be family, and Peter killed him. Episode Appearances Trivia * He is named after the Russian ballet dancer Rudolf Nureyev.https://thepenumbrapodcast.tumblr.com/post/149811357951/how-is-narayev-spelt-is-it-like-that * In another life, Nureyev probably could have been a master hairdresser instead of a master thief.https://thepenumbrapodcast.tumblr.com/post/153387772226/results-of-our-first-art-raffle * According to the Season 2 Q&A, Nureyev cannot cook.Penumbra Q&A - 2019 * Podcast co-creator Sophie Kaner sees Nureyev as an extremely tall person.needed References Category:Characters Category:Juno Steel Category:Juno Steel characters